Personal Tutor
by Cuffin
Summary: Highschool AU FTW ouo Grimmjow is failing at school. He needs a tutor. Yes, a certain, pale-skinned, emerald-eyed tutor


**So hello people. I haven't posted in quite a while soo um….. yeah c: Enjoy, I guess**

**I do not own Bleach. If I did, Ulqui and Grimmkitty would still be alive, and if they had to die, they would've died making out**

* * *

"Now, Jaegerjaquez-kun, I think we need to talk."  
Grimmjow sighed, resting his cheek on his palm.  
"What?" he asked, voice one of boredom.  
"Your grades, Jaegerjaquez-kun, are dropping rapidly. On the previous test, you got a shocking score of 0%."  
"And," Grimmjow said, "what do you expect me to do?."  
"Actually, I have prepared a personal tutor for you." Yamitsu-sensei said with a small smile.  
"Schiffer-kun, you may enter now."

* * *

"... What."

"I have had a little chat with Schiffer-kun, and he has kindly agreed to help tutor you."  
The kid Grimmjow knew as 'the frowny kid' stood there, teetering slightly like a leaf in the wind.  
If Grimmjow recalled correctly, the kid had gotten full marks on the previous test that Grimmjow had failed on.  
"I haven't agreed to this." Grimmjow spat.  
"We already have your parent's permission. Your lessons start tomorrow after school in room 1C ."

* * *

_Fucking parents_, was the only the only thing Grimmjow could think of as he sat at a table, trying to work something out. The frowny kid simply looked over his shoulders and corrected something if it was incorrect. Which most if the time, it was. The motherfucker didn't even explain. Grimmjow guessed that this kid wasn't very good at teaching.  
"Oi, I don't understand this." Grimmjow said, jabbing his finger at the sheet of paper.  
The boy looked at him coldly.  
"Which question." he asked emotionlessly, looking over his shoulder.  
"All of it."

So 'Schiffer-sensei' spend the rest of the lesson time explaining a single question because the thick-headed blue-haired idiot's brain was too stubborn and the size of a walnut. Grimmjow was glad when he could leave. He would go tell those fucker of parents what he really felt.

* * *

So after a night of cussing and possibly throwing a couple of expensive breakable things, Grimmjow collapsed on his bed, drained. He fell asleep right there, in his school uniform. And no, he hasn't had a shower yet.

Grimmjow literally rolled out of bed and walked downstairs, making sure to pat down his bed hair. His parents greeted him cheerfully, as if the family spat hadn't happened yesterday.  
Grimmjow took a slice of toast and walked out the door, not really caring that he was already late.

This was why Grimmjow was currently standing outside the door with a toothbrush balanced on his nose. Yamitsu-asshole certainly made them do... interesting things when they were late.  
Lunch break wasn't much of an improvement. Grimmjow and his 'friends' were seated on the roof top, as usual and somehow, his underlings got into some kind of squabble. It was starting to get annoying, especially when Di Roy nearly pushed Nakeem off the building.

But the thing Grimmjow dreaded most was his after school session with the Schiffer dude. To be honest, Grimmjow didn't even know his first name yet, despite the fact that he was in his class. The emerald-eyed boy was silent most of the time, so it wasn't surprising that no-one knew his name.  
So there he was. Sitting at a stupid table doing fucking English, his worst subject. And he still didn't know the fuckers name.  
"Oi." Schiffer turned to look at Grimmjow with distaste as the boy spoke.  
"What's your name." Grimmjow continued.  
"I cannot comprehend why trash like you would feel the urge to know my name." Grimmjow didn't understand what the biatch said because he said it in motherfucking english.  
"What the fuck." Grimmjow murmured and resumed trying to spell out the english word 'cat'.

* * *

"Ulquiorra Schiffer."  
Grimmjow blinked, looking up from his paper.  
"What?" he demanded.  
"You asked for my name. I told you." Ulquiorra said, inspecting his fingernails.  
"Uhh, that's a fucking long name. I'm calling you Ulqui." Grimmjow said, still trying to spell the word 'cat'.  
"It's Ulquiorra." The boy next to him corrected, picking up his pencil and doing his own homework.  
"It's Ulqui now." Grimmjow shrugged.  
"No it is not." Ulquiorra glanced up for his work momentarily.  
"Don't be such an uptight ass, you uptight ass."  
There was silence between them for a long awkward moment.

"Fine." Ulquiorra huffed.  
Grimmjow grinned. Maybe working with this son of a bitch wouldn't be so bad after all.  
"But learn the word 'cat' first, trash."

* * *

Once again, Grimmjow returned home and the beautiful night was filled with cussing and the shattering sound of expensive breakable objects. The blue-haired teen lay on his bed, falling asleep in his uniform once more. He should really take a shower soon.  
Today was a bad day but hey, at least he learnt the word 'cat'.

* * *

Grimmjow awoke to the sound of a loud crash, and a scream sounding suspiciously like his mother. Grimmjow rolled out of bed like the previous day, not even bothering to do his bed.  
It turned out that his idiot mother had dropped the effing toaster on her toe, and now it was broken. Who cared? Not Grimmjow. Grimmjow grabbed a piece of toast and headed out, late once more.  
Grimmjow stood outside the classroom door, holding a cat by the tail. It tried the scratch him but his ninja skills were much too awesome. In the end, he was allowed to return to class because the stupid cat was making a huge racket. They had English first thing, and they had a test.  
Ulquiorra Schiffer obviously got full marks, while Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez surprisingly actually got one right. That word was cat. Yamitsu-sensei seemed proud, and he was beaming in Ulquiorra's general direction.  
At lunch break, his underlings fortunately did not try to push each other off the top of the school, but Edrad did break Yylfordt's arm. Ah well. Grimmjow was in a hissy mood because he was late to the cafeteria, and the only food left was this stupid curry that he hated. Fuck his life.  
He was in a slightly better mood after lunch break because they had PE, the only subject Grimmjow was good at in school. Grimmjow had a sinking feeling that the teacher was falling for him, and that really sucked because he didn't like her. Sure, he admits that she's hot, but she acts like a total pansy around him, and that's just pathetic. Also, she was like 20 years older than him. Well, age didn't really matter, but it just disgusted him. And she was his sensei. Sensei-student relationships never worked out.

* * *

Here he was again, with Ulquiorra, trying to spell the English word 'bat'. Ulquiorra seemed a little bit more enthusiastic, if that emotion was possible for someone like him.  
"How do you do this shit!?" Grimmjow questioned, mostly do himself.  
"Please refrain from using such vulgar language."  
Grimmjow's eyebrow shot up. Who did he think he was? The king of the world? God? Grimmjow shook his head and continued to practice in vain

And then Grimmjow came up with the best idea ever. Since cat was c.a.t and bat was only one letter difference, he only needed to change the first letter! Oh was a genius he was. Ulquiorra simply looked on, his extension English homework already done and dusted.

"We are going to learn how to write your English name."

"Whhhhhat? I already learned bat today!" Grimmjow complained, snapping his pencil in half. Ulquiorra seemed more pissed at Grimmjow for breaking the pencil then the comment before.

"It is very simple." Ulquiorra said as he wrote his own English name on the board with his immaculate handwriting.

Grimmjow blinked at it a couple of times.

"Wut."

Ulquiorra sighed and shook his head, taking one half of the snapped pencil.

"Your name would be like this." He murmured, writing many English characters on the side of Grimmjow's page.

Grimmjow blinked at it and became to practice to no avail.

"This is hard." Grimmjow complained, snapping another pencil, mainly because he wanted to piss the pale-skinned boy off.

Ulquiorra handed Grimmjow a pen warily.

"That is because you have yet to try." Ulquiorra said and left, muttering something about the restroom. After Ulquiorra's footsteps had faded, Grimmjow grabbed his back and jumped out the open window. Thankfully, this was ground level so nothing broke except for the pen which he stepped on. Well Ulqui-chii would be pissed.

Ulquiorra returned, confused at the sight before him. He turned to the open window, then the chair which the blue-haired boy was seated just a few minutes ago. He peered out the window and saw a broken pen.

"Why you…"

* * *

**So that brings us to the end of the first chapter ^^**

**Review? Reviews power my world.**


End file.
